Raiseing Calla
by Firegirl101597
Summary: Please Read love finds everyone first: Mandarin is now raising his young daughter Calla by himself . Everything is peaceful until Skeliton king comes and makes Mandarin join his army and if he doesn't, He will kill Calla. But Now its up to Calla to save her Daddy and all of the cosmos
1. Chapter 1: Peace

Firegirl: welcome to the world of adorableness and you might also want to read Love finds everyone before you read this and also one more thing I ONLY OWN MY OCS

* * *

Mandarin sat on a hill and looked at the meadow bellow the wind blew the flowers back and forth causing a sweet scent in the air. He took a deep breath, everything was peaceful, WAS peaceful until he was rammed from behind and went tumbling down the hill with the attacker. As soon as he reached the bottom of the hill, he jumped up to fight when he looked at the attacker and started to laugh. There in front of him was a young white robot monkey with wings and a golden chest and markings on her helmet. She was laughing hysterically "I GOT YOU DADDY" She laughed. Mandarin picked her up and hugged her."yep you got me." he laughed. He then put her down and smiled at her. She looked up at him and her stomach growled. "you hungry Calla" He asked. she nodded "I so hungry I can eat a HUGE TREE" Calla shouted smiling. Mandarin smiled and took her hand and began to walk back to his house.

At the house Mandarin gave Calla some cookies and milk which she ate happily. Mandarin looked at her and smiled, he then sat next to her and started to eat some milk and cookies as well. Calla then looked at him and started to mimic his moves. He looked at her "Why are you copying me" he questioned. Calla only looked at him and smiled. Because I wanna be just like you daddy. She said happily. Mandarin smiled and hugged her. "are you sure" he asked visions of his past flew through his mind. Calla smiled " yeah because your a super hero and I want to be one too just like you daddy" At this Mandarin smiled at this. 'One day' he thought to himself, 'I'll tell her the truth.' He sighed and looked in his daughter's eyes. "Hey Calla its time for you to go to bed ok" he said shooing her to her bedroom. Calla sighed and looked at him "but I not tired" she yawned. Mandarin chuckled. "of coarse not Cally" he said "now come on and I'll tell you a bed time story." At that her eyes lit up and she ran to her room and got in her bed. Mandarin followed behind her and sat in a chair next to her bed and smiled. "ok are you ready" he asked. She grabbed her favorite stuffed animal, a lopped ear bunny, and snuggled into the blankets. "ready" she chimed happily. Mandarin smiled "well once upon a time there where these brave heroes who protected the planet from the evil Skeleton king" he said as her told her a story of when he was still a hero but never mentioned his name or any of the others ether. by the time he was done he seen Calla fell asleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead and went to bed.

The next morning Mandarin was woken up by someone jumping on the bed. "Come on Daddy get up get up wakey wakey" she cheered wakeing him up. "what huh" he answered groggily. "ITS PICNIC DAY" she shouted bouncing up and down. Mandarin sighed and laid back down. "Calla the picnic is at lunch time go back to sleep." He said throwing the covers over his head. Calla started to shake him. "but daddy we need to get ready so we'll have enough food so we have to start early" she whined as she shook him. Mandarin groaned and sat up defeated "YAY" Calla cheered running into the kitchen. He shook his head. That girl. He stood up and went in the kitchen. He then started making sandwiches, cookies, jello and juice to bring to the picnic.

Later at the picnic Mandarin had laid the picnic blanket down and watched Calla chase butterflies and other types of bugs happily until the shy turned dark. He looked up expecting to see clouds but instead he seen something horrible. The citadel of bone

* * *

Me: WTH

Mandarin: why is the citadel her

Me: I don't know

Calla: R&R


	2. Chapter 2: The Deal

Firegirl: Hello peoples and welcome to chapter two

Mandarin: why is the citadel here

Me: I don't know

Calla: whats the citadel

Me: I'll explain later I only own my ocs

* * *

Mandarin looked at the citadel in fear as one word past through his mind 'Run'. Mandarin turned to Calla who was trying to catch a butterfly and grabbed her. He then ran for the house wile Calla was shouting for him to tell her what was going on. When he got to the house he locked the door and ran into Calla's room. "stay here Calla" he told her "no matter what happens stay here ok" Calla looked at him and nodded. "ok" she said grabbing her stuffed bunny. Mandarin then got up and ran to a window and looked out. He was hoping that no formless would come, he was hoping and praying that HE wouldn't come. But his hope was soon lost when he seen black and white creatures marching to the little house. He quickly closed the curtains and stood in front of the door. He knew that they were coming. He took a deep breath and waited for them to come through the door. As he did he knew that there was no way he could hold all of them back, he was only one man and there were thousands of them. He got in a fighting position as he heard banging at the door.

Soon formless came pouring through the door, Mandarin tried to hold them back but it took a few punches to destroy one of the it seemed like no use to fight all of them. But he did he punched and kicked and fought the best he could, he took so many hits soon he was against the wall wounded. He was thankful that they were only paying attention to him and didn't go after Calla. He took a deep breath and waited for a final blow but that didn't happen. Instead the formless broke apart and Skeleton King walked up. He looked different though for example his head looked more of a crystal than bone, but he knew that it was him. He growled, bared his teeth and balled up his fist. He the launched himself at Skeleton with rage filled eyes. Skeleton King only held out his hand and flicked his wrist, sending Mandarin against the wall. "what are you doing here? what do you want from me," Mandarin asked him. "I'm in a middle of a war and I need more allies" Skeleton King said as he kneeled in front "and you are perfect for the job." "I will never join you again." Mandarin spat "I'm very busy here" Skeleton looked at the doorway to the hall "I see" Mandarin followed his gaze and gasp. Calla stood right there hugging her stuffed bunny scared " Calla I told you to stay in your room" Mandarin shouted scared. Skeleton King then stood up and walked to Calla. She stood there scared not knowing what to do. Mandarin watched and could do nothing. Skeleton king kneeled next to Calla. "so this is you daughter" he questioned petting the top of her head. Mandarin slowly nodded scared and unsure what he was going to do. "and you wouldn't want anything to happen to her huh?" Mandarin shook his head. "well I'll make you a deal you join me and I'll offer protection to you and your daughter" He said with a smirk. Calla looked at Mandarin in tears, She was scared not knowing what was going on. Mandarin gulped and looked at undead king. "ok I'll join you as long as Calla is safe from harm." At this Skeleton King smirked and picked Calla up. "DADDY!" he young monkey screamed scared. "shh its ok sweetie its ok" Mandarin assured her. "know let go to the Citadel" the undead king said walking away with Mandarin and the formless following.

* * *

Mandarin: WTH WHY DID YOU MAKE ME EVIL

Firegirl: its part of the story now shut up

Calla: don't say that word it a mean word

Me: whatever anyway R&R


	3. Chapter 3: Escape into the city

Me: and welcome

Mandarin: she only owns her ocs

* * *

Calla walked around the Citadel scared, her daddy left that morning and Mandarin's clone,Mandarin2, was being mean to her. She looked around lost where was she? "HELP!" she cried starting to run. "I LOST" she then stopped and sat down the started to cry. Then a shadow was cast over her, she turned around and seen Mandarin2. She whimpered as he bent down and grabbed her. "your daddy is in big trouble" he said "and your getting the punishment." At that she started screaming and kicking but that didn't phase him. He then pulled her to the throne room where Mandarin was talking to Skeleton King, by the looks of it, it seemed like he was begging, "DADDY" Calla yelled trying to break away from The clone monkey's grip. Mandarin looked at her then looked at Skeleton King "torture me but please don't hurt little Calla." Skeleton king shook his head and raised his hand. At that moment formless goo grab Mandarin's hands and legs keeping him from moving. Then Mandarin2 threw Calla against a wall and began to squeeze her neck. Calla started to panic, she started kicking and trying to pry his fingers off her neck. She started feeling faint when he threw her to the middle of the room. Everything started going blurry she could barley hear her father scream stop. Then something happened to her she then saw a bright light.

Mandarin gasped at what he was seeing, one minute he was yelling at the clone to stop hurt his daughter and the next her seen her starting to glow, Mandarin2 charged at Calla only to be blown back by a blast of light. Everybody was silent as the glowing turned into a bright light, "CALLA" Mandarin yelled then the light became brighter and he turned his head away from the blinding light. The in a blink of an eye the light was gone. Mandarin look at where Calla was but then shock took over him. Right where Calla was laying was empty. The formless goo let go of him and he fell to his knees. Where was his little girl, where was Calla?

Calla slowly opened her eyes to see a rat in her face she screamed and jumps up as the rat ran away. She looked around and seemed to be in an alley in a city. Calla didn't know much about cities what she did know her daddy told her. Then she heard a long bang behind her, she didn't take time to see what it was. She ran out into the street, she then felt a kick and looked around and seen humans walking around, none took notice to her instead they continued walking a few stepped on her tail or kicked her. Scared she ran until she heard a loud screech she looked and seen this monster like thing coming towards her, she quickly dodge it and ran. She seen another alley and ran into it. She found a box and curled up in it and started to cry. Later it started to ran hard and the box calla was in didn't protect her from the rain. She cuddled into herself trying to keep warm. She was hungry, tired, cold, wet, and lonely. She sobbed as she remembered what her and her daddy would do on days like this. She would hear thunder and run to him crying, he would pick her up and hug her the sit her down on a chair and make them sandwiches, he would then tell her stories about heros and adventures until she fell asleep. But now her daddy wasn't here to protect her and keep her warm. She was alone. She closed her eyes hoping that she would wake up back home.

Meanwile a robot monkey with lime green fur and orange eyes was walking home from the then turned and looked in an alley something wasn't right. She put the bags of groceries down and walked in to investigate. She looked around the trash cans and in the ttash cans. and seen nothing she shrugged it off until a cardboard box caught her eye. She walked to in and kneeled down looking in it. There was a young robot monkey cuddled tightly in the box desperate for warmth. She ripped her jacket off and pick the little robot monkey up and wrapped her in it. She felt the monkey start to squierm and her eyes wide open. "who are you she asked terrified. The monkey smiled and shushed her. "I'm Sam" she said in a calming voice. "and what's your name." Sam felt the young monkey stop squirming and looked at her. "I Calla" she said with a yawn. Sam smiled "its nice to meet you" she cooed cradling Calla. Soon Calla fell asleep and Sam started walking home. She looked up and smiled as she seen her home, a giant robot, come into view.

* * *

Me: Sam is not owned by me she's owned by my friend srmthfgfan2009

Calla: R&R


End file.
